


Can't Take The  Heat

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Kinktober, Light Angst, M/M, Shower Sex, a little humor, exhaustion from sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: “Get plenty of water ready to drink, it’s gonna be a long night, Angelface.”





	Can't Take The  Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day 7, Aphrodisiacs

His hair was plastered to his face, sweat pouring over his skin as yet another orgasm seized him. Prompto vowed to never make the same mistake again, he’d even err on the side of food being less spicy, less authentic Galahdian if he had to.

His body begged for mercy as Nyx thrusted into him, his own orgasm immanent. Six, it felt good, but he was exhausted, his lover was exhausted. Too much was too much, even when it was pleasure.

And it was all his fault. Prompto meant well, really he did, only wanting to cook a nice Galahdian meal for himself and Nyx. But, when Ignis had given him the recipe, he’d neglected to mention that Prompto should be careful and mind the subtle difference between Galahdian peppers and Galahdian _hot_ peppers – both were intensely spicy and very similar in appearance; the Galahdian pepper having three lobes on the bottom, and a more orange tinge to its flesh. The Galahdian hot pepper having two, and a more red tinge. He didn’t know. 

He knew now. Just a few bites into their dinner, Nyx had suddenly looked up at him in alarm and asked about the peppers he’d used. “Galahdian peppers,” he’d stammered.

“Galahdian peppers? Are you sure?”

“Yeah. The hot ones.”

“The hot ones?”

By then, Prompto’s cheeks were growing warm, his heart was picking up a bit of speed. 

Okay, listen, I need you to be specific, did you buy Galahdian or Galahdian hot peppers?”

“Galahdian hot peppers, wanted the spicy ones.”

Nyx scrubbed a hand down his face. “Galahdian peppers _are_ hot. Galahdian hot peppers...listen…, the “hot” isn’t about how spicy they are. People call them that because… they’re an aphrodisiac. A pretty strong one at that. Normally you would...I don’t know, sautee a few pieces in a pan so the juices leech into your cooking oil, then you’d take out the pieces and cook your dinner in that. From what I’ve seen, looks like we’re probably each eaten at least half a pepper.”

By the time Nyx finished his speech, Prompto was feeling aroused. Very aroused. His pants were too tight, his skin was warm and sensitized all over, and he really wanted to get his clothing off _now_.

“What – what do we do?” 

“Get plenty of water ready to drink, it’s gonna be a long night, Angelface.” Nyx’s voice was taking on a husky quality and there was a look in his eye like he was thinking some really bad thoughts. Was it just Nyx? Was it the peppers? Probably both.

“Okay, well I really need to get my clothes off. It’s getting worse – more – I don’t know, but I don’t think I’ve ever been as horny as I am right now.”

"Yeah, that’s gonna last a while,” Nyx told him. “And you’re on the smaller side so it’s probably hitting you pretty hard.”

Prompto looked worried. “Is there an antidote or anything?”

“None worth bothering with. Drinking a lot of water helps get it out of your system a little quicker – but otherwise, your options are to fuck it out or wait it out.

“Wait it out?

“Believe me, you don’t want to try that.”

Prompto was practically clawing at his clothing by then. “Okay, well, if that’s how it’s gotta be, let’s go. Sorry about the peppers.”

“Can’t be helped now. Let’s go.” Nyx stood up, pulling his shirt over his head as he did, shedding the rest of his clothes as they headed toward the bedroom.

“Sorry I couldn’t sprinkle rose petals on the bed or something,” Prompto quipped as he practically ripped his own off. 

“Next time, Angelface. How do you want to do it first?”

“Ugh, don’t care. Just…Six, I need to get off.” Nyx wasn’t kidding about it hitting him hard- in the cock that was. His reaction by then was aching, almost painful. Nyx, a little less harshly affected, had blown him to start with, orgasm provided a few precious moments of relief before the effect kicked in again.

That was hours ago.

“When this is out of our systems, can we not have sex for like a year?” Prompto asked as they recovered yet again.

“Not sure I’d wanna go that far, but yeah, I might need a little break myself.”

“Can we do it in the shower next? So we can at least wash off a little too?” Prompto suggested wearily.

“Sounds good,” Nyx agreed, grabbing the lube and following Prompto to the bathroom.

Turning the shower on lukewarm, Nyx sank to the floor and let the water wash over him. “C’mere, sweet cheeks,” he beckoned to Prompto as he got in.

Squeezing some lube out, he slicked it over his cock. “C’mon,” he said, pulling his weary lover to him. “Down you go.”

Prompto straddled Nyx and easily sank onto his cock but barely had the energy to move anymore. He leaned forward, forehead to Nyx’s, rocking his hips back and forth.

“Getting tired?

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

The water cascaded over them as they moved together, their rhythm a bit off though. Prompto leaned back, holding onto Nyx’s shoulders, Nyx’s arms around his waist. “I’ve got you,” he said soothingly, pushing some of the water-plastered hair out of Prompto’s face.

Prompto nodded wordlessly, both overstimulated and not close enough to orgasm, he let Nyx rock them both against each other for a few minutes, the water falling around them in otherwise silence.

“Never thought I’d be tired of sex,” he finally joked weakly. 

“I made the same mistake once myself,” Nyx confesses.

“Really?” This was the first Prompto’s heard this story.

“Yeah. Okay maybe not quite the same mistake but close enough. Someone dared me to eat a whole pepper. Figured I could handle it. Didn’t have anyone to uh, help things along at the time either. Tried to wait it out. Like I said earlier…you don’t want to do that. Never jerked off so many times in a row before or since.”

“Stupid teenage mistake?” Prompto asks.

“It was about eight months ago,” Nyx replied with a sheepish half grin. “All right, enough story time. Want me to try to move things along a little quicker?”

“Okay,” Prompto agreed as Nyx wrapped a hand around his cock and started stroking it, while alternately tweaking his nipples and caressing his balls with the other. “Come on,” Nyx coaxed. “Let’s see that pretty little face of yours as you come.”

Thankfully, that did seem to help and soon, he was taken, moaning and shaking, with another orgasm. Nyx soon followed, kissing him and muttering praise against his skin. “I think it’s beginning to weaken a little for me. What about you, babe?

“Not sure,” Prompto replied. 

“Tell you what,” Nyx said, running a thumb over his cheek, “let’s get out of here, get you back to bed and we’ll hold off along as possible to do it again. I’ll go get you some water to drink and something to snack on. Next round, you lay back nice and easy and I’ll do all the work, okay?”

“Okay. I’m sorry,” he says for what seemed the hundredth time.

“Hey, no more of that. It was an honest mistake. Let’s have one last rinse and turn the water off.”

“Okay.”

They stood up, Nyx with an arm around him. Thewater fell around them for another minute or so and Prompto got out of the shower, Nyx waiting to help him dry off before they returned to the bedroom. He silently said a prayer to any god who may have felt a shred of mercy to end his suffering as Nyx left for water and a snack. 

He seriously considered having a few words with Ignis, but the thought of relaying this ordeal was just too much. Bad enough Cor would want to know why he was calling in sick the next day.

Nyx returned and he mentally prepared for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...it's not my strongest work but you win some, you lose some...


End file.
